


Touch (without leaving a trace)

by Sdktrs12



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, GGKink2020, Gangbang, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Rio (Good Girls), Season/Series 01, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdktrs12/pseuds/Sdktrs12
Summary: Kink Prompt 50.pre-brio. beth’s short at a drop and offers herself to the gang to negotiate more time. rio only watches as she get passed around, turned on but refusing to touch her. he comes to her later that night. alone. Gangbang, exhibitionism+ GG Kinkfest Author Bingo Board #1- Re-use a canon quote in a different context, Write a kink you haven’t written before, Include a scene with no dialogue.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101
Collections: Good Girls Kinkfest 2020





	Touch (without leaving a trace)

It ain’t like he’s surprised exactly, when he finds out she’s short. Again. 

Something's obviously fucked in that big ol’ house that dumbass husband o’ hers been keepin’ her in. 

The fact that _she’s_ the one handlin’ business has got him feeling...curious—but not curious enough to let her lily white ass keep messing with his money. 

So, when Cisco pops into his office after meeting with her— _them_ , those other two are always flanking her- and tells him, “Stacked redhead’s twenty G’s light.” before tossing the black duffle bag at the foot of his desk, Rio brings his fingers up to rub at his eyes, ready to snap. 

But then he’s tacking something on at the end that _does_ surprise him. “She’s here. Says she’s got a business proposition.” 

Rio leans back in his seat then, eyes darting over to his office door. He can see her hovering awkwardly just outside of it and notes her girls ain’t with her, before he’s settling back on Cisco. 

And yeah, that sounds like Elizabeth. He’s heard her business propositions before(that botox bit had really tripped him up), but this... 

This ain’t that. 

He can feel Mick’s gaze boring into the back of his head where he’s standing over by the filing cabinet with Demon and Bullet, but he ignores him. Already knows the stupid fucking face he’s probably pulling, it’s the same whenever Elizabeth pulls her shit and Rio— 

Well, he likes to see how it all plays out, he’ll admit that. 

“Is that right?” He finally says, curiosity piqued and Cisco turns toward the door and jerks his head, signaling for Elizabeth to step inside. 

And she does, steps tentative and slow—at first. Once her eyes land on him, she straightens, posture rigid as she approaches his desk and he has to bite back a smile. 

She’s wearing this trench coat, legs bare, and he can’t help but wonder what she’s got on underneath, doesn’t try to think too long on the way his cock twitches as it moves against her thighs, teasing more skin with each step. 

He shifts in his seat slightly, swears he hears Mick fuckin’ sigh behind him and stiffens, rolling his shoulders back as he forces himself to relax. 

“You’re short.” He points out without preamble and he’s surprised her spine doesn’t fuckin’ snap with how wound tight she is. 

“I need more time.” She says, and there’s definitely a sigh from Mick this time, and Rio turns his head sharply, but before he can say anything, Elizabeth is clearing her throat, pulling his attention back to her. 

“I have—I have a proposition.” She says after taking a deep breath, hands smoothing over the front of her coat, until she’s tugging lightly on the belt, and he follows the nervous movement. 

He can tell she’s steeling herself for what’s next, eyes darting over to Cisco and then behind him, where Mick and the others are. 

His brow furrows slightly as he leans forward and then she’s letting out a low breath as she tugs more firmly, undoing the coat and shrugging it off her shoulders, revealing a short red number with polka dots underneath. She glances around quickly, spots the chair a few feet away and folds the coat up neatly, placing it onto the chair afterwards. 

Her movements are stiff, practiced, as she steps back in front of his desk. Her fingers twitch at her side for a moment and then she’s quickly placing a delicate hand on hip before dropping it just as quickly with a slight shake of her head. Her fingers toy with the hem of her dress then, as she bites at her bottom lip, and she shifts on her feet. She’s vibratin’ with so much nervous energy, he wouldn’t be surprised if she bolted for the door right then and there. 

And Rio...well, he just watches on in amusement because this... 

Yeah, this aint what he expected. 

And shit, how did she keep surprising him like this? 

Her eyes dart over to his boys again and Rio slowly settles back into his seat, eyes roaming over her as he works through what’s going on in front of him. 

She looks good, the dress hugging every mama curve she’s got, one of the top buttons popped open, the swell of her breasts peekin’ out, and he wonders if she did that on purpose. 

“I was hoping—I’m sure we could come to some sort of... _arrangement_.” She says, and there’s the slightest tremor to her voice. 

There’s a noticeable shift in the air, even though his guys are very careful not to outwardly react. 

Rio lifts up his hand to dismiss them, they don’t need to be here for this, but damn if Elizabeth isn’t surprising him for the second time tonight by stopping him with a sharp and decisive, “They can stay.” 

He stills his hand in the air for a second, and he can feel his guys’ eyes on him, waiting for whatever signal he decides to give ‘em. 

He cocks an eyebrow as he looks her over yet again, clocks it when she shifts, rubbing her thighs together, and okay—it’s not like this is the first time some Susie Homemaker’s tried to play out some stupid fuckin’ gangbanger fantasy. 

But he don’t do shit like this—sexual favors in place of product? 

Nah, that aint what he deals in. 

Although he won't deny he’s thought about it (about _her_ ) a few times. 

More than a few times. 

Heard his guys talking about it too. 

So—sure. He doesn’t think she’ll actually follow through, but he’ll entertain her for now, curious to see where this all ends. 

Rio slowly lowers his hand back into his lap and tilts his head back against the chairs headrest. “What’re you doin’ here, Elizabeth?” 

“I need more time—” 

“And I need my money.” 

“I’ve come up with a solution that I think could be mutually beneficial for...all of us.” She reaches up, working open first one, and then another button on her dress, fingertips grazing over her breasts and the edge of her bra underneath. 

He waits a beat, pretending like he’s thinking it through. “An what, you think my guys’ need pussy that bad?” 

He doesn’t miss how her face flushes at his choice of words and he smirks. 

“I...well _no_ , I’m sure they’re perfectly capable of...getting... _that_ whenever—” 

“Nah, I'm gonna need to hear you say it.” He interrupts, hitting the ‘t’ hard, and her eyes widen slightly before narrowing and he doesn’t bother holding back his smile. 

Elizabeth brings her arms up to cross over her chest, and all that really does is make her tits pop out a bit more and his eyes drop down to truly appreciate the gesture and she rolls her eyes. 

“Aight, so say I’m pickin’ up what you’re...puttin’ down, sweetheart. What’re your terms?” He quickly asks, mock serious as he brings his fingers up to steeple in front of him, tapping against his chin thoughtfully. 

And he knows he’s succeeding in riling her up, can see it in the way her lips twist and her eyes flash with anger. 

But she came here for something, and damn if Elizabeth isn’t fuckin’ _persistent._

“A month.” 

Rio snorts at her answer, dropping his hands as he glances over at Mick, who glares back at him, before he turns back to Elizabeth. “One week.” 

She rolls her eyes as she shakes her head. “That’s impossible, what would even be the _point_ —” She cuts herself off when she sees his slow grin and her tiny hands ball into fists at her sides. “Two weeks.” She grits out instead. 

“Deal.” 

“Deal.” 

It’s quiet in the office for a few moments and Elizabeth’s eyes are darting around something fierce and he’s waiting for her to call it off, to turn around and march right back out of his office without looking back...but she doesn’t. 

Instead she declares, “I have ground rules.” 

And he’s so fuckin’ caught off guard, _again_ , that he can’t help but bark out a laugh as he shakes his head and leans back in his chair, folding his hands in front of him. 

“You serious? Baby, _you_ owe _me_ , you don’t got much room for negotiations.” 

He watches as she swallows, hard, chin quivering a little, and he can’t help but imagine wrapping his fingers around that pale throat o’ hers, about getting his mouth on the soft skin there, marking her up... 

She clocks the way he’s looking at her and there’s a more firm set to her jaw right before she juts her chin out stubbornly and— _fuck._

He already knows where this is headed. 

He scrubs a hand over his face, gives a sharp nod for her to continue, and her demeanor instantly changes and shit, had she just played him? 

She glances around again before looking back at him and then focusing intently on the desk, as she clears her throat. “Everyone has to wear condoms. No kissing. I stay dressed. No...weird stuff.” 

“Weird stuff?” 

“Just... _you know_ —” She huffs out an irritated sigh as she waves her hand out in front of her. “Just regular...sex only.” 

And he doesn’t even have the fuckin' _time_ to unpack all the questions those statements bring to mind because she’s reaching up under her dress and sliding her panties down her legs, gingerly stepping out of them before picking them up and folding them neatly to stack on top of her coat, pulling a strip of condoms out of one of the pockets almost as an afterthought, and—fuck. 

He really didn’t think she’d actually get this far. 

But here she is, standing in front of his desk, pantyless, tossing the condoms down on the stack of papers in front of him and he quickly looks around at his guys. 

They’re all staring back at him, jus’ waiting for his orders, haven’t moved a muscle since all this started, faces perfectly blank. 

Everyone in this office is part of his inner circle—he knows ‘em, trusts ‘em. 

Mick, he knows, is out...but the rest... 

The rest will do whatever the fuck he tells ‘em to. 

He stands up and leans far over the desk, planting his hands on top as he looks up at her. “You sure bout this mama?” He asks, low enough that the words are meant only for her to hear. 

Doin’ something else he don’t normally do—offering her an out. 

Her fingers fiddle with the hem of her dress again and he almost wants her to take the out...almost tells her to— 

But then she’s giving a sharp nod, jaw setting and— 

Shit, alright, so this was happening. 

He lets out a quiet breath and then settles back into his seat before looking over to Cisco and giving a small nod. 

Cisco approaches the desk nice and slow, reaching out to grab one of the condom packets and Rio locks eyes with him as he says, “No marks.” The words are sharp, an order, and he connects with every other person in the room as he says it—settin’ his own terms when it comes to her. 

So, he settles back in his chair once again and watches, silent, as Elizabeth eases herself up onto the desk and Cisco steps between her legs. She avoids eye contact, tilting her head to the side and back, focus falling on Rio instead. 

He holds her gaze, taking in every twitch and tremble and gasp as Cisco starts to fuck her. 

He’s watching every move like a hawk, notices almost immediately when Cisco’s got his hands on her tits as he buries his face in them, palming ‘em a bit too roughly for Rio’s liking and he can imagine the delicate skin underneath that dress reddening, bruising, and he leans forward slightly, his voice a low growl when he says, “Don’t. Do. That.” 

Elizabeth squirms as her gaze holds his, biting at her bottom lip, eyelashes fluttering as her grip tightens against the desk. 

Cisco drops his hands to her hips and Rio settles back, satisfied. 

Her hand twitches, moves ever so slightly nearer her body, and he knows she wants to touch herself. 

He wants to, too— 

_Touch her_. 

He wants all that soft pale skin under his fingertips. 

His lips. 

His tongue. 

His cock. 

But he stays perfectly still in his seat, ignoring the almost _unbearably_ painful hardness in his pants and just watches. 

Watches his guys take her one by one, watches her squirm, bite at her lips, try to resist showin’ how much her uptight ass is into being fucked with an audience. 

But he can hear it in the soft moans she tries to keep from escaping her parted lips, the sounds of her wet pussy fillin’ the room. 

Can see it in her face, in the way her jaw goes slack, her eyes glaze over... 

When they’re finished, Elizabeth looks to him, expectant, _eager_ almost— 

And he doesn’t hesitate in dismissing everyone else with a quick flick of his hand and when the door shuts behind them he finally stands and makes his way around the desk. She leans back against the desk, her chest rising and falling quickly with every breath she takes and he’s so close, every one of his fuckin’ senses is invaded by her. Can’t take his eyes off her and how flushed she is, his hand coming up and reaching out, fingers trailing over the damp skin at her hairline, can smell... _fuck_ — 

_Her_. 

He gently tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and she trembles at that little touch and he knows this isn’t like the other, this one is _real_. 

“You did good.” He says, gentle, thumb smoothing over her bottom lip and her eyes drift closed as she tilts her head up, pressing into his touch and he leans in too, in spite of himself, catches it at the last moment as he breathes her in deep, all soft and pliant and open and— 

“Go home, Elizabeth.” 

Her eyes blink open slowly, confusion and...somethin’ else flitting across her face before she lowers her eyes to the ground, taking a moment to collect herself as he steps back and away from her, even though all he wants to do is bend her over that desk and fuck her into next week. 

She steps over to the chair, all prim and fuckin’ proper as she pulls her panties back on like she didn’t just get railed by his guys, and then her coat, pausing for just a moment at the door before walking out. 

\-------- 

He goes to a bar later that night, thinkin’ he can get her outta his system by gettin' someone else underneath him. 

But he’s three drinks deep with this brunette and he still can’t fuckin’ shake a certain redhead, so he’s squaring up his tab and bouncing, forgetting the brunette’s name before he’s even out the door. 

He finds himself cutting across her backyard, steps long and purposeful, before he’s forcin’ himself to slow down, wonderin’ just _what_ the _fuck_ he’s doin’ _here_. 

He slows even further as he reaches the picnic table, looking up at the patio doors that lead into her bedroom. Looks like the lights are off in the rest of the house, but he can see a dim light shining behind the blinds of the doors. 

Knows her kids and husband aint home. 

He lifts his hand, sets his knuckles against the cool glass to tap, but doesn’t. Decides to try the knob instead. 

Isn’t surprised when it turns easily, clicking open. 

He steps through, quiet, shutting the door behind him, and there she is, standing in front of her dresser facing away from him, wrapped up in a robe, hair still wet from a shower. 

She doesn’t even flinch when she hears him, when she sees him in the mirror attached to her dresser. 

Like she was waiting for him. 

He leans back against the doors, waits. 

It’s so quiet he can hear it when she exhales shakily before turning to face him. 

He tilts his head to the side, watches as she moves over to the bed, slow and deliberate when she situates herself in the middle of it, rising up onto her knees and carefully pulling the knot in her robe free, just like she had her coat in his office. 

She shrugs it off her shoulders and it pools around her bent legs and then she’s in nothin’ but a pair of electric blue panties, pale skin glowin’ even in the dark, like those fuckin’ goddesses his abuela used to tell him about. 

Moon deities that had grown ass men falling to their knees and vowin’ an eternal sleep over, jus’ to be able to endlessly worship at their altar—and yeah, he gets it now. 

Wonders how long Elizabeth will let him worship at hers, will let him drink in her light—lookin’ at her now...thinks maybe he’d stay in the dark with her forever if she allowed it. 

He kicks off his shoes, shrugs off his jacket, before making his way over to the bed, climbing in until he’s kneeling opposite her, and then— 

Her hands are surprisingly steady as she reaches out and hooks her fingers into the hem of his shirt, looking up at him through her lashes, a silent question there and he can’t help the way the corner of his mouth twitches up as he nods. 

She pulls it up over his head, tossing it aside, and then she’s reaching out again, placing her small hand against his chest, keeping it there for a split second before her fingers are trailing down his abdomen, fingernails scratching lightly before she’s hooking them into his jeans. 

She struggles a bit with his belt, flushing as her eyebrows furrow, and he takes pity on her, undoing it and his jeans, kicking them off before settling back in front of her and she suddenly seems shy, a lil timid, about looking, about touching. 

So _he_ reaches out this time, repeating the familiar touch from his office, stroking over the side of her face, sliding over her chin dimple, knuckles nudging up under her chin. 

And then she’s stretching up as he’s leaning down, both briefly just...breathing in the same air, before she closes the rest of the distance, her soft lips brushing against his, tentative at first, before turning urgent– _needy_.

His hands are in her hair and her fingers are digging into the skin at his shoulders and when they have to pull away just to breathe, those wide blue eyes of hers lock with his.

And he wants to say somethin’—fuck if he actually knows _what,_ but he can see it in her eyes, in her face, she aint lookin’ for conversation. 

So he lets her take what she wants without breathin’ a fuckin’ word—lets her wrap her hand around his cock, followed by that mouth o’ hers. Let’s her suck him off until he’s spilling down her throat and then gets _her_ on _his_ mouth and lets her ride his face until her thighs are tremblin’ and she’s whimperin’ as she comes. Let’s her slide down his body and onto his already hardening cock, fuckin’ raw cause when he goes to reach for a condom, she smacks it away and he lets her do that too. 

Lets her bring his hand up to rest against her neck, tries not to fuckin’ come before she does as he squeezes, pulls her down to him so he can bite down on that dip where her neck meets her shoulder, leave a mark there when he sucks the salty sweet skin into his mouth. 

He don’t leave until the sun’s rising, faint streams of reds and oranges filtering in through the blinds, casting Elizabeth’s hair in a fury glow and he has to resist the urge to run his fingers through it, to ignore the light of day in favor of stayin’ in the dark with her. 

Rio pauses briefly at the double doors as he shrugs on his jacket, can hear her soft steady breathing in the stillness of the morning. 

He looks back, takes in her sleeping form one last time before walking out. 


End file.
